


Legos

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Dudley open his Christmas presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Lego."

"More Legos!" Dudley cheered, shaking another box. This was his seventh large box of the toys, and Dudley threw Harry a smirk as he put the box down beside the others. He liked to sprinkle the Legos in front of the door to Harry's cupboard, so that he would step on the small painful parts. From the look on his cousin's face, Harry suspected that every single little Lego was going straight onto his floor, instead of actually being played with.

Harry himself had gotten an empty cardboard box, which Uncle Vernon had told him to fill with the used wrapping paper. Wouldn't want the living room to look a mess, after all. Harry dutifully collected the paper that the Legos had been wrapped in and stuffed it into his box, ignoring his cousin's glee.

What Dudley didn't realize was that Harry didn't have to see the Legos to know they were there, and with so many small pieces, Dudley would never realize if a handful went slowly missing. Harry hid his own small smile as he retrieved more ripped paper and Dudley flashed around another box of Legos.

It looked like Harry would be getting some Legos this year after all.


End file.
